


Runaway

by Punk_Grape



Category: Splatoon
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: Tired of his life in shadows, a young prince runs away with his loyal and loved guard, and seeks out the neighbouring kingdom as sanctuary.





	Runaway

Another ball come and gone, Sesame dolled up yet again as he retired for the evening, his guard in tow. The moment the door to his chambers was bolted, Sesame began to lose layer after layer of clothing, the ground quickly becoming covered in fabric, with the small royal at the centre. “Navy, please help with the backing?” he asked, voice quiet. 

His guard was more than happy to help, with trained hands undoing the cording that tied the ridiculous thing tight. “Oh I can breathe again, thank you Navy,” he said as he shrugged off the last of the clothes, until he stood bare in the middle of his room.

“Always here to assist, your highness,” Navy replied with a bow. 

Sesame shook his head, then wrapped his arms around Navy, who remained still. “You can call me Sess, please. The door is locked, everyone is still at the ball, no one will bother us...” 

“Can’t...” god, Sesame tested his willpower. 

Hands ran up and down the guard’s back, trying to soothe him. “You’re always so hung up about everything.” Instead of pressing further, Sesame rested his head against Navy’s chest. “No one wants me around here, let’s run away, then I don’t have to deal with it anymore. Then I can love you properly.” 

Navy sighed, but finally returned the hug to the naked prince. “Sess, you can’t run away, it won’t work, you’ll be brought back.” 

“No one outside the palace walls knows I, the younger brother of the crown prince, exist. You know that, more than most, Navy. I get a good allowance, I’ve been saving up for this for some time.”

“You’ve actually been planning this?” 

Sesame pulled away, then wandered over to grab the robe that hung near his bed. “I can’t stay here, I don’t get to live as I’d like.” He shrugged on the silky cloth, then motioned for Navy to sit on the bed, beyond thrilled when he actually did. Happy, the small prince sat and curled up in his guard’s lap, humming happily as he was held close. “I’ve loved you for a long time. You wouldn’t ever say it out loud, but I know you feel the same, or at least similar. Let’s leave here, we can be together, love each other as we want to.” 

That sounded more than a little appealing to Navy, but he couldn’t. “I have to protect you, on my life as your guard.” 

“I’m going with or without you, I’m not dying in this castle,” Sesame mumbled, but let a faint smile break out when he heard the telltale sigh of defeat from Navy. “We can buy land from the king, start a life away from here.” 

Navy mindlessly held him tight for a moment. “I thought we were running away, asking your father-“ 

“No, silly. The next kingdom over, the king has visited here many a time before.” Navy subconsciously squeezed the prince, hard; how could he not forget that king, every visit he had always insisted on spending time with the prince, as though he knew who he really was. 

He hated him, stuck up, self centred; it made the guard ill thinking that perhaps that asshole wanted to take Sesame away. But now Sesame was suggesting they go to him? “Pick another kingdom, please?” 

“The south is too hot, and the north is far too cold for me. His and the coast are the only viable options, but we have to cut through his anyway to reach the coast... it would save us money.” 

Navy began to think, as Sesame did have a good point. The king wouldn’t even know it was them, Sesame would look completely different; all he would know was that it was two, albeit short, men who wanted to buy land. Finally, Navy conceded, Sesame had a good plan, one they would follow. 

A month had passed, and the two stood, or rather, bowed, in front of Emperor; a king was expected to hear and perhaps solve the plights of his kingdom, but these two were foreigners, an unusual event. “Your majesty,” Sesame began, eyes downcast. “We ask you to allow us to purchase land from you. Money-“ 

“Is not what I want,” Emperor finished, and Sesame froze. “Leave us,” he commanded, and the entire room cleared in seconds, save for Emperor, Navy, and Sesame. “One royal to another, young prince, you needn’t bow, nor play pretend.” 

It felt as though all the air had been sucked out of the room, neither visitor could find their breath. “I want to know why my neighbour is sending their second born to ask me for land. Interesting you only brought one guard, I expected more.” 

“I’m here on my own accord, I ran away, I want to live here. Please your majesty, I’m wasting away in that castle.” While Sesame had been unfazed by Emperor knowing about him, Navy was having a harder time wrapping his head around it. 

Emperor noted the confused look the guard had and laughed. “Very well, small prince, you may live under my rule. But forget this notion of buying land, you will live here, in this castle.” 

Sesame bit his lip, thinking it through; he either stayed at the castle, or be sent back, and like hell he’d go back. “What about Navy? I’m not leaving him...” 

“I know a budding romance when I see one, he’ll stay with you, but he works for me.” 

As Navy went to argue, Sesame nodded. “Deal.” 

“So sure of your decision, very nice indeed.” Neither knew the reason behind Emperor being that charitable, offering room and board to the two. His plan was simple blackmail, tell the neighbour king that he has his son, and unless he pays him monthly, he will alert the public exactly what went on behind closed castle doors. He was fairly certain they’d spring for it, their reputation was on the line after all, worth more than their second son’s life it seemed. “Welcome to your new home, little prince and dearest shadow.” 

From the first time Navy had met Emperor, he had a dislike for the king, the distaste deepening over time. The moment the two were in their chambers, the guard finally cracked. “Who the hell does he think he is, he better keep his hands to himself, or I will commit regicide without hesitation. Like hell I’ll work for him.”

A soft hand pulled him over to the couch, where he sat with a huff. “Navy...” Sesame cooed, then arranged himself so that his head was in the guard’s lap, looking up at him. While Navy turned a shade of red, the runaway prince reached up and cupped a cheek. “If you work for him, he’ll pay you, and you can save up. I know you don’t like him, but he is a king of his word.” 

Navy released a long, pent up sigh. “Yeah... Fine, I’ll do it, but only for you. I’m not happy about it, but for you, anything.” 

The hot, breathy laugh Sesame let out had Navy nearly jumping in surprise; it had reached a rather sensitive area, one he didn’t want to grow, not with his face inches from it. “Who knows, maybe we can build a proper life together...” Sesame sat, but quickly found his way back to the lap he loved. “We could wed... maybe even have a family, I know it’s pricey but a wizard that lives here can do it...” 

“Hold up, hold up. You actually want a screaming brat?” 

Sesame pouted and playfully ‘hit’ Navy’s shoulder, the guard barely felt a touch, though. “If it’s our kid, they won’t scream, they’ll be stoic and quiet like their dads...” Navy knew exactly how important that was to Sesame; he wanted to do better than his own parents did, wanted to give a child a happy, full life, not one sheltered and restricted like his had been. 

“Alright Sess, if you want that, we can.”

“Thank you.”  
~  
The door closed with a loud thud, and a few seconds later Navy had a rather clingy Sesame in his arms. “I’m glad you’re back, I missed you lots.”

He held him tight, tilting his head down to kiss the top of his head. “Missed you too. I have things to tell you.” In tandem, the two remained together, and carefully walked over to the couch. Navy waited for Sesame to get into his lap, he always wanted to be there, be as close as possible to him, and he liked it, more than he’d admit. “Comfy? Okay, so first off, if you hear someone talking about Aloha, I want you to turn the other way. I met him, he’s completely twisted, why Emperor has him as a torturer is beyond me.” 

“I suppose... the more twisted they are, the easier it is to do the job, my guess at least. Sorry, continue.”

“It’s alright. Anyway, please turn around if you hear him mentioned. Next is what I’ll be doing, I’m on the clock now.” Sesame slumped slightly, he thought Navy was done. “I’m doing my job right now.” 

Big turquoise eyes stared at him, confusion written on his face. “I don’t understand.” 

“I have to, as my job description, protect you, make you happy, love you.” 

“That was really nice of him to give you that job.” 

If Navy were honest, part of him was glad he’d been tasked with basically doing the same as he always had, but another part of him was uneasy; as a new, very capable guard, he could have been stationed anywhere in the castle, yet Emperor intentionally made him go back to Sesame. It didn’t fit well, something was off, and Navy could feel it. “Yeah... real nice... 

He hadn’t told Sesame exactly what the king had told him, that since they left, they’d be seen as a liability and more than likely someone would be sent for them, whether to bring them back or kill them, Emperor admitted he didn’t know. Navy would very much have to guard the small prince, and always be on his toes; nights would be hard, he’d barely sleep probably. 

The guard was brought back to reality when Sesame grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss, breaking whatever train of thought he had. “Sess,” Navy whispered, as though afraid of hurting his ears.

“Shh, it’s okay. I know you’re worried, always are. But things are okay, we’ve got more than we wanted.” 

“Sess, one sEC!” 

The small prince had taken it upon himself to distract Navy, and that meant a soft hand found its way down the guard’s pants. “Don’t wanna wait...” he pouted. 

“I’m not done telling you everything, please?” Lip stuck out, Sesame withdrew his hand. “We can if you still want to after, I promise. Last bit of information will interest you. You may like this, given your talk of family before...” 

That had the prince’s attention, eyes wide with hope. “I was asked by the king what we are doing in a months time. I said nothing that I know of, then he said excellent, we’ll have the wedding to then.” 

“Wedding... as in... our?” Navy nodded, and Sesame collapsed into him. “I didn’t- why would he-“ 

“Selfish, I imagine. He would officiate it, and probably plan the entire thing.” 

That was not what Sesame wanted, he wanted them to plan it, in their own time; he stood up and was already out the door before Navy could process what had happened. The small prince was making his way to find Emperor, no way was he going to do this. 

The king was mildly surprised that Sesame entered his office, huffing slightly with an annoyed look in his face. “Why... the marriage...” he breathed as he closed the door behind him. “We’re supposed to.... plan it... not you.” 

A smile spread, Emperor had been slightly concerned about why he was there, but now he was at ease. “Quite simply, this is my kingdom, I do as I please. If I say you and him are marrying in a month, you are marrying in a month.” 

“You can’t do that, that’s intrusive on peoples private lives.” 

“Come closer.” Without thought, the small prince walked forward, until Emperor could grab his head tight. “While you reside in my castle, in my kingdom, you will do as I say, I am the absolute king. If I say someone will have their marriage annulled, then it happens, if I say that the currency was now needles, people would scramble to find them. If I were to say that you and I were to pick up where we left off, you would, though, deny me and you either take a one way trip to Aloha, or I send you back. Am I understood?” 

“Yes,” Sesame squeaked out. 

He turned to leave, but Emperor had other plans. “I did not dismiss you, little prince,” he hissed. “If you wish to have any input on your wedding, now would be the time to tell me, before things get underway.” 

Now? He’d have to come up with everything now? “I- I don’t know.... I need time. Uh... okay, think Sess,” he spoke to himself, and the king found that entertaining. “Flowers, Navy is allergic to pollen so no flowers please. Um... small ceremony and reception, we don’t know anyone. Nothing too fancy, we just want to be two people getting married.” 

“Very well, first and second I shall abide by, but the third I must disagree. You were born royal, it will not be a simple wedding by any standard. Nothing extreme, but it will be something of significance. If that is all, you are dismissed.”


End file.
